Helpless
by BCDraven
Summary: This is a fic I made 4 years ago about AndrAIa getting trapped in the user world. . .plz read and REVIEW!
1. The Tear

Helpless  
  
by: Krissy  
  
Warning: This fic is NOT BS'n'P approved due to dark situations  
  
I was finally alone with Enzo. All the celebration parties for the destruction of Daimon and the purjury of the gaurdians were over. So, I was finally alone with Enzo. He looked down at me and smiled a smile that made my heart melt and my knees go weak. He was truly happy, and if truth be told, so was I. I was sitting on his lap, in our new apartment, looking up affectionately at him, while he gentley carresed my fingers with his. "It's finally over," he said in that deep voice I love so much.  
  
"Mmhmm. Now we have a chance at leading a normal life."  
  
Then we just sat there looking deep into each others eyes, when out of the blue he said, "I love you, don't ever leave me."  
  
"I would never leave you willingly."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, I love you."  
  
Then, just as I felt his hot breath around my mouth, a vidwindow popped up. It was Bob. Damn him! "Oops! Um, sorry to interupt, but there's an unusual tear in sector 5 of level 1-1."  
  
"Sector 5 of level 1-1?," Matrix started with a hint of worry in his voice, "That's only a couple of nano's away."  
  
"Well," Bob said,"I was wondering if you'd mind checking it out for me since I have to pick up little Enzo from school."  
  
"Okay, Bob, we'll check it out," I sighed sadly.  
  
"There goes our time alone," I thought.  
  
"Come on, Andi, the sooner we check it out, the sooner we can go back to what we were doing," he said suggestively.  
  
When we reached the spot where the alleged abnormal tear was supposed to be, something strange happened. The ground shook uncontrolably, and then the tear exploded! In its place was a portal. A strong wind started, and I was immediately swept into the portal. The last think I remeber was Enzo screaming my name. Then I blacked out. 


	2. The User World

"Wh-where am I?," I said weakly.  
  
"You're in the hospital," a kind, yet sad male voice said.  
  
"Enzo, is that you?"  
  
"Who's Enzo?"  
  
Finally my eyes were able to focus. Everything looked different, strange, realistic almost. I shot up and asked frantically, "Who are you?, Where's Enzo?"  
  
"Who is Enzo?"  
  
"My fiance."  
  
The man just laughed and pushed me back down on the bed. "You have been through so much, you must be delerious. What's your name?"  
  
"Since you seem to be the smart one, why don't you tell me!" I snapped.  
  
"Oh, you're one of those types."  
  
"And what, prey tell, are the types you are talking about."  
  
"The fiesty type."  
  
"Urgh! My name's AndrAIa, now where's Enzo."  
  
"AndrAIa, huh?" the man continued,"At least you remember your name."  
  
"Where's Enzo?" I repeated angrily.  
  
"I'm telling you that there is no such person."  
  
"Sprite."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Enzo and I are sprites. Just like Bob, Dot, Mouse, and Ray, you null!"  
  
"Um. . .maybe I should, uh, leave you to rest."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!"  
  
He then left me alone in my new surroundings. "I wonder where I am?," I thought out loud.  
  
Then it hit me. My voice was higher and not as husky as usual. Not to mention that everything looked distorted and unreal. I jumped out of bed, and ran over to a mirror that was on a wall. I nearly fainted at the sight of the reflection I saw staring back at me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. The reflection had to have been wrong, it just had to be. Instead of seeing aqua hair, I saw mouse brown hair. I was short, no longer skinny (but not fat either!), my skin was no longer soft and it was pale. The only things about me that didn't change was the fact the I still had blue eyes and freckles. My eyes flew open with realization. "Fax Modem was wrong," I said shakily,"The User World does exist-----and I'm in it." 


	3. Daisy

That night I cried. I cried harder and longer than I ever have. I cried for Enzo, for Frisket, for Mainframe, for the entire life that I unwillingly left behind. The nurse named, Daisy, that worked the nightshift, must have heard my sobbing because she came in and asked me what was wrong. I told her that she wouldn't believe me if I told her, but she insisted. I told her everything. About the games, meeting Enzo, Megabyte, game hopping----everything. I don't know why I trusted her. I guess it's because she reminded me of Dot. She had the same concern and proffessional look about her, as Dot always did. "And that's everything."  
  
"For some reason, AndrAIa, I believe you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, it would actually explain a lot. Like why there is no record of you anywhere her in the states."  
  
"The states?"  
  
"Yes, you know---Oh wait, I guess you wouldn't know, would you?"  
  
I just shook my head as she said, "Well we're going to have to get you into school."  
  
"But I need to find my way back home to Mainframe."  
  
"I know, you can live with me, and we'll work on getting you back home. . . after school that is."  
  
"Thank you for believing me."  
  
"No problem, but you're going to have to play along with the story."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"Everyone thinks you're this girl named, AndrAIa, who lost her parents, and memory, in a car accident," she said while walking out the door. 


	4. School

School was worse than I could have possibly imagined. It was a living hell. All day long I heard people whisper, "Freak", "Crazy Girl", "Orphan", as well as other names, as I walked passed them. I was completely shunned by my fellow classmates. Even the teachers looked at me with disgust! Every time I'd raise my hand in class, they'd take one look at me and either call on someone else or completely ignore me. I had to sit by myself at lunch. People openly made fun of me then, and they even threw food at me! All of this because I told someone named, Alicia, that the reason I had no last name was because I was a game sprite. Then I had to explain to her what a game sprite was, what they did, and what a game was. She told everybody what I had said to her, and I was immediately made an outcast and labeled a freak. I started to write in my log during study hall, but right in the middle Alicia took it from me and read it out loud to the class.  
  
"AndrAIa's Log:  
  
I'm starting to lose hope of ever getting back home. It has already been two whole user months since I got here. My body aches more and more everyday to hold my lover, Enzo, and to feel his body against my own. I miss it when he'd wrap his big strong arms around my waist and hold me close. I miss hearing his deep, sexy voice whisper 'I love you' to me, in the dead of night. I miss looking deep into his eyes. I miss running my fingers through his jet black hair. I miss-"  
  
Everyone, who wasn't laughing already, burst out laughing when she was finished. My game sprite programming kicked in at that moment. "Seek and destroy the enemy," I thought.  
  
"Well there's the enemy, all I need to do now is destroy her!," I said aloud.  
  
Before Alicia could do anything I already punched her in the face. "What I wouldn't give for my trident, starfish, and nails right about now," I thought, "It's a good thing that, when I unforetunately had to play the damsel in distress, I watched Matrix kick the User's ass, while we were game hopping."  
  
Then we were pulled apart by two of our teachers. Of course, they took her side, and I was suspened for three days, while Alicia got off scott free. If you ask me, getting suspended was the best thing that's happened to me since I first came to this horrid place. 


	5. To Be Or Not To Be

During my three days of suspension I had time to think about the past two months. I never realized how essential Enzo Matrix was to my life, until now. I mean, I'm an independent woman and can take care of myself, but. . .what good is life without someone to share it with? Horrible thoughts started to sneak there way out of my subconcious and into my mind. Maybe I've been away from Mainframe longer than I think. What if Enzo has already moved on and has found another sprite to be with. What if I never get home. Or, what if. . .Mainframe and the others do not really exist and I really am just a user girl with a wild imagination and a really strange name. At that last thought I started to cry. "How could I possibly think that?," I said between sobs, "How could I betray their memory?"  
  
I started to think that I didn't deserve to live----that I didn't want to live. I mean, if Mainframe and the others were real, how could I ever face them after I have betrayed their memory? Also, if it's real then what's to say that I'll ever see them again? And if it's not real, then I don't want to live this horrible life in this wretched, wretched world. After thinking it over I rushed to Daisy's medicine cabinet, grabbed every single pill that I could get my hands on, and went back to my temporary room. "At least Daisy's not here to stop me. And I'm so glad that Enzo, if he exists, is not here to see me like this."  
  
I started trembling like crazy. "Should I really do this?," I thought out loud.  
  
My mind drifted back to Enzo, and the thought of never seeing or being with him again. I was about to put the pills in my mouth, but I noticed something strange. On the nightstand in my room I noticed--a ring. I put all the pills in my right hand and picked the ring up with my left hand. It was a diamond engagement ring. Could it be? No! It couldn't be my engagement ring---could it? Well there was only one way to find out. I looked at the silver band, and found what I was hoping to find--the message that Enzo had engraved on it. It said, "I will love you forever, AndrAIa." I dropped the pills, put the ring on my finger, burried my hands in my face, and started to cry again. I wasn't crying because I was sad, ashamed, or because I wanted to die. I cried because my strength was renewed, and my hope was restored. I had a reason to live. I wasn't going crazy, my friends and Mainframe did exist. And someway, somehow, Enzo had tracked me down and transported this ring to me. He sent it to me as a reminder of his love, and to let me know that now that he has found me, he is going to figure out a way to get me back to Mainframe-and him-where I belong. 


	6. Home Sweet Home

The day I went back to school was a stormy Friday. Yet, I walked in that school with an air of such confidence, hope, and happiness, that anyone who saw me would of thought that it was a nice, sunny day outside, instead of pouring rain like it was. Of course Alicia was right there trying to destroy my happiness and crush my hope, but I would not let her do it. At lunch I heard a sound that I never thought I'd hear again. A sound that I never thought I'd miss or be happy to hear.  
  
Warning: Incoming Game, Warning: Incoming Game  
  
All of my classmates were, of course, uneducated as far as games and everything else that has to do with my world. So, what did they do when that heard my beacon of hope? They scattered all across the school grounds trying to get away from 'the big purple cube'. All the while I was just sitting quietly on a bench outside of the school waiting for my ride home. "You truly are a freak," Alicia said, "You're just sitting there while the world, and civilization as we know it, is coming to an end!"  
  
"Alicia," I said calmly, "I thought I explained to you what games were."  
  
"You d-----you mean to tell me that your stories are true?"  
  
"I never said they weren't, you did."  
  
At that moment the game cube dropped, trapping all of my classmates and teachers inside.  
  
"It's a dance contest," I said as I looked around, "To bad I don't have my icon anymore."  
  
"Are you tlaking about this, Andi?," a deep voice said from behind me.  
  
"Please let it be him, please let it be him, please let it be him," I whispered as I slowly turned around.  
  
I thought my heart was going to explode when I turned around to see Enzo. My Enzo. I wasted no time. I took the icon from his hand, got back into my normal format (which gave the onlooking users a shock), and went right into his arms. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Easy. Phong and Mouse--along with that nurse, Daisy, you were staying with, enabled me to put a tracking device on you. I saw what you were about to do, was luckily able to transport the ring, and then we were able to send a game cube to the User World."  
  
"I wish Daisy was here so that I could thank her for everything."  
  
He led me to the dance floor, and then when we started to slow dance he said, "You know you almost gave me a heart attack because of that stunt with the pills."  
  
"Enzo, I'm so sorry, I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. As long as you never try it again, I'll be happy."  
  
"Enzo, it was the thought of us never being together again that drove me to that."  
  
I started to tremble a little as his strong arms pulled me closer to his comfortingly warm body. He whispered into my ear, "For two whole seconds my entire body, heart, and very soul have ached and longed to touch your soft skin, to feel your curvy body against my own body, and to taste your kiss once more."  
  
We stopped dancing, and looked deep into each others eyes. Then we could no longer hold back our passion for one another, and our lips met in a smoldering kiss while the words, 'Game Over', echoed all around. 


End file.
